Myctism
Myctism was a book created during the days preciding days of the Numerian Empire when the Dark Lord Sauron created the book filled with all of his malice. The book contains as much coruption as the Dark Rings of Power, and thus is a horrible book of evil. The first time the book became used was when it was passed to Prince Jupiter of the Numenorian Empire of whome was attempting to grow the Empire away from evil, and instead of this the book convinsed him to take his family and a massive army into the Valley of Lucerne where when it arrived it was ambushed by a massive spider army. Myctism remained hidden for centuries until it was discovered by William Lovie, who after breifly reading the book decided it was too dangerous to be read so he moved it into the family library. It would remain hidden there until his great great grand son would find it. History Early History See Also : Sauron Sauron wrote this book in an attempt to seduce a Numenor Prince Juniter Jones to his way of thinking. When the Prince found the book he couldn't help himself but to read it, After reading the book the once gentle Prince became aggresive, and powerhungry. The Numeron Empire would be spared another evil Prince when in his greed he heard rumors of a great treasure hidden in the Valley of Lucerne. The Valley of Lucerne had long been deemed haunted by Numeron, and in his madness he ignored the warnings and took a large army into the valley. When he arrived their his army was ambushed by a large force of Spiders, and he was killed. With his death, many in his army were brought into the spider caves and their corspes left as warnings to those wanting entrance into their part of the mountain. Along with his body was the book of Myctism. Lost to time With the death of Juniter Jones of Numeron the book found itself hidden in the mess of the corpses of that great battle, in the spider caves. By this point the mountains were coming alive with the battles between the goblins and Dwares. With the increased conflict the spiders were driven to destruction and their parts of the mountains left abandoned. Driving Tide Main Article : Driving Tide Found During the twilight days of the Driving Tide, a goblin would come across the spider cave, and would steal the book. As it was written in Numenor there was no means of the Goblin seeing the words, so the Goblin just grabbed it and left. In the Final battle of the Driving Tide the goblin who had the book was one of the thousands of goblins that were lying dead on the battlefield. On his corspe was the book, and by fate it would be discovered by William Lovie. Hidden Bill Lovie See Also : Bill Lovie It was on the escape from France when the true moment of Bill Lovie's life would come. This was the moment where the fork in the road for Bill appeared, and fate decided to involve Pablius Reeter. Pablius Reeter was a Roman soilder that survived the battle but watched as three of his children, and his father did not. In this kind of emotional state it wasn't shocking when he was beyond pessimistic. "It all just feels so fake, ya know? This idea that good things happen to good people. That there's magic in the world, and that the meek and the righteous will inherit it. Too many good people suffer for that to be true. Too many prayers go unanswered. And every day it just gets worse. Every day we ignore how truly broken this world is, and we tell ourselves it's all going to be okay. But it's not going to be okay. And once you know that, there's no going back. There's no magic in the world...at least today there isn't." -Pablius Reeter After two weeks of walking with Pablius Reeter Bill and the survivors of the Lucerne army arrived at the edges of the Lucerne Kingdom. When the group arrived in Lucerne, there was sadness, but also happiness that atleast some had survived. Bill went to his family, and attempted to find peace again, but he was quite dramatically changed by the things he'd seen as well as the words spoken by Pablius. Each night as Kathy fell deeper into depression, Bill would sneak to the Lovie family library and searched their books for some sort of anwser to how to escape his growing madness. Finding Evil It was during one of these searches that he found a book that would change his mind for good, and set the Kingdom of Lucerne in a tailspin. He discovered Mystism which was a book hidden by William Lovie due to its persieved darkness and evil. Not knowing this Bill Lovie became obsessed with the book and for months he spend every night reading the book over and over again. Each time he read the book his mind became more wrapped up in the things he learned about Magi. He saw less and less hope in victory in the convential way, and believed that only through his growth in Magi power would the Kingdom ever survive, It was during this time that he founded the Circle of Magi, and went about its expansion into a organization that would be the hand in all of his endevors. Attempted Suicide Main Article : Bill Lovie's Suicide Attempt Esme Portmane would return to Lucerne during the peak of Bill Lovie's road to madness after he wrote her a letter begging her to save him from the prison his mind was trapped in and returning to Lucerne she attempted to destroy Mycstism but its Magi protected it and she then nearly killed Bill at his urging but as she was going to do it his corruption took over and he nearly killed her and after a brief scuffle he used his Magi to teleport her back to Lorderon. Category:Dead Grail Category:Magic Item